videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Netflix Smash Bros. (series)
Netflix Smash Bros. is a long-running crossover fighting/platforming video game franchise created by Ubisoft Entertainment and Viacom Media Networks. Premise The premise of the series revolves around the crossover of seven TV shows and a Steam game made by Valve Corporation. The sources are: *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''The Simpsons'' The series is divided into four generations, each with a fighting game and its platforming/RPG games. Like the Super Smash Bros. series, each character has their own movesets in the fighting games. Platforming or RPG spin-offs came after the releases of the fighting games. There are four of each in all four generations. The series had its own spin-off television series that aired on syndicated channels. An animated film based on the series distributed by Paramount Pictures and Ubisoft Motion Pictures was released in theaters on July 13, 2015. Video Games in Generation One ''Netflix Smash Bros. In this game, players get to choose from a variety of cartoon characters, ranging from SpongeBob to Ed, Edd and Eddy to Oggy to Homer Simpson to Twilight Sparkle. In Single Player, a selected character must battle one opponent at a time before he or she can take on the evil rabbit mastermind, Lord Boiyoing. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''Super Smash Bros. (N64 video game) *'VILLAIN(S):' Lord Boiyoing ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure Lord Boiyoing has removed the Diamond Fruit from the Tree of Peace and unleashed the Boingsday Device to help him conquer the Complex Colonies. SpongeBob must embark on a quest to recover the Fruit and restore the Tree of Peace of its magical powers before the Colonies fall under eternal darkness. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''Super Mario 64 *'VILLAIN(S)': Lord Boiyoing, BLU Medic, The Boingsday Device ''Netflix Smash Bros.: The Grand Ed-venture A golden clone of Eddy comes to the Cul-de-Sac to take his place as the world's best scammer for one sole purpose: power. The Eds must embark on an adventure by getting help from the colonists to stop Golden Eddy from succeeding in his plan to become the prince of the Complex Colonies by proving to him that Eddy is the best scammer. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers! *'VILLAIN(S):' Golden Eddy ''Netflix Smash Bros.: Pinkie Plague Pinkie Pie has discovered that she can copy the abilities of any character with the help of a wacky gadget Twilight Sparkle invented for her. Now she's on a quest to stop Lord Boiyoing from draining the Complex Colonies of their love and compassion, but her evil doppelganger is out to stop her from succeeding with this. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''Kirby franchise *'VILLAIN(S):' Lord Boiyoing, Darkie Pie ''Netflix Smash Bros.: Sonic Country When Lord Boiyoing and Dr. Robotnik create an alternate universe that is inhabited by other hedgehogs, SpongeBob and Sonic must team up to save the race from being wiped out by Dr. Robotnik's latest invention: The Hedgehog-inator. But first, they must repair the fountain that protects their town from danger. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''Donkey Kong Country *'VILLAIN(S):' Lord Boiyoing, Dr. Robotnik Video Games in Generation Two ''Netflix Smash Bros.: Homer Squared While getting ready for a normal day, Homer Simpson discovers a magical rock that has opened up a portal that summoned a much more "classic" version of himself. A new dimension known as the Clone World has been revealed and they're endangered because of Lord Boiyoing. Now Homer must team up with his clone to unite the other clones and stop Boiyoing from succeeding with his plan. *'RATING:' Everyone 10+ *'BASED ON:' ''The Simpsons: Hit and Run *'VILLAIN(S):' Lord Boiyoing, BLU Medic ''Netflix Smash Bros.: The Grand Ed-venture 2 In the official sequel to the first ''Grand Ed-venture game, The Complex Colonies are being invaded by a group of malicious bikers known as the Kachifantasamas, led by the arrogant Fantasama Mann. Now the Eds must stop the mischievous bikers from causing havoc everywhere they go. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures *'VILLAIN(S):' Fantasama Mann, The Kachifantasama Gang ''Netflix Smash Bros.: The Legend of Snowy Breeze SpongeBob and Patrick must help a humble ice Pegasus named Snowy Breeze, whose village is endangered by a volcanic empire hellbent on destruction and devastation of cold climate, to find a legendary shrine that will defend Snowy's hometown and prevent it from being destroyed. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''The Legend of Zelda series *'VILLAIN(S):' Snowy Breeze (true main antagonist), Lord Magmus ''Netflix Smash Bros.: Pyroland Our colonists open up a portal to peaceful, ever-happy realm where playful, rainbow-spewing Pyros roam. But their race is in terrible danger when the Nightmare League, led by the cold-hearted Professor Ferexes, is bringing darkness to their home. Now SpongeBob and friends must save the innocent Pyros from eternal destruction. *'RATING:' Everyone 10+ *'BASED ON:' ''Nicktoons Unite! *'VILLAIN(S):' Professor Ferexes, The Nightmare League Video Games in Generation Three ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure 2 In the sequel to ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure, Twilight Sparkle has been kidnapped by Lord Boiyoing and is being drained of her magic he will use to revive the Boingsday Device. SpongeBob and Patrick must embark on a quest to find five keys that will let them gain access into Boiyoing's new lair and save Twilight and the Complex Colonies. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' Super Mario Galaxy / Super Mario Galaxy 2 *'VILLAIN(S):' Lord Boiyoing, BLU Medic, Boingsday Device (revived) ''Netflix Smash Bros.: The Grand Ed-venture 3 Golden Eddy has returned for revenge on the Eds, this time by creating robots that look exactly like them, to help him destroy them. The Eds have to find eight valuable treasures that can be used to defeat Golden Eddy once and for all and save their cul-de-sac from his cruel plans. *'RATING:' Everyone *'BASED ON:' ''Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures *'VILLAIN(S):' Golden Eddy, Toy Eds ''Netflix Smash Bros.: Sonic Country Returns When a mysterious item from another universe has appeared in the Hedgehog World, SpongeBob and Sonic learn that it's actually a deadly weapon that can be used to summon anything anyone wishes for, especially if it's used for evil purposes. Now Dr. Robotnik is using it to summon an evil time lord from the bowels of Bunnitan and take over Mobius and soon, the Complex Colonies. *'RATING:' Everyone 10+ *'BASED ON:' ''Donkey Kong Country Returns *'VILLAIN(S):' The Time Twirler ''Netflix Smash Bros.: Twilight Unbound Trixie Lulamoon, an old enemy of Twilight Sparkle, has united a swarm of Windigo spirits and placed Twilight under possession of one, transforming her into a monstrous version of herself at night. Now Twilight and Spike must save the Complex Colonies from the Windigoes, lift the curse and defeat Trixie once and for all. *'RATING:' Everyone 10+ *'BASED ON:' ''Sonic Unleashed *'VILLAIN(S):' Trixie Lulamoon, Dark Gaia Video Games in Generation Four Coming soon! Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:Crossover Games Category:Netflix Smash Bros. Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games